Broken, Not bent
by Norwegian-Troll
Summary: AU/No Curse. Regina is imprisoned in a love-less and abusive marrige, but when her escort is ambushed by bandits the Queen makes a run for it, leaving her old life behind her. Finding a safe-haven in the camp of the Merry Men, Regina have to learn how to trust once more. Will the help of a toddler with dimples or his grieving father be able to mend what's broken? M-Rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **_My first Outlaw Queen fic! Yey! Ok, so, I'm going to warn you people: This fic is rated M for several reasons, including, but not only; Marital Rape, Child Abuse, Violence, Suicide Attempts, Selfharm, Language and Violence. I will try to write a warning in every chapter that will include one or more of these, but I hope you remind me if I forget. English isn't my first language, so I hope you will be kind if I have any misspellings or such, but I'm trying to make sure there is none. I hope you enjoy, and that you leave a review!_

**Disclaimer. **_The characters are not mine, nor is the picture.  
_

* * *

_Fairytales do not tell children that Dragons exist._

_Children know that Dragons exist._

_Fairytales tell children that Dragons can be killed._

* * *

When the carriage stopped, she knew that something was wrong, like an instinct screaming in the back of her head, making the hairs on her arms rise. The worried feeling she had increased when she heard the guards escorting her scream, and she heard metal meeting metal in a lethal fight. The door to her carriage soon burst open, and Regina instinctively pressed her body into the opposite wall, expecting a bandit or a murderer. Before she could shriek a familiar face came through the door, and she saw Johnson, the commanding officer of her escort and a loyal man to the crown. His face was dripping with blood, from a cut over his right eyebrow, and his expression screamed of worry and pain.

"_Your majesty, you must run! A group of bandits has attacked us, and we will hold them off as long as we can, but you must run! Now!" _His tone was hushed, like he worried someone would overhear him, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the carriage. When her feet hit the ground, she suddenly felt a pain burst through her ankle due to her bad landing, and he shoved a dagger in her hands. Panic was clouding her mind and adrenaline ran through her veins. Johnson pushed her towards the forest and she ran. Twigs and branches was ripping her skirt, whipping her in the face, and finding their way into her hair. Tears were running down her face but she couldn't stop, and she just continued running.

After running for what seemed like an eternity she fell to the ground, feeling the soft moss of the forest floor under her hands and knees, and then her face and chest. She curled into a ball and continued crying, feeling the adrenaline leaving her body, leaving her scared, lost, alone and in pain. She didn't know how long she lied there, crying and shaking, but the sun was soon setting, and a distinct cold crept up around her. She wore a simple deep blue skirt and a white thin shirt over her corset, looking nothing like the queen she actually was, a title she had never wanted in the first place. For four years she had lived with a man she hated, a child that called her mother but didn't share her blood, trapped in a marriage she didn't consent to, a marriage that covered her body with bruises and filled her nights with nightmares. But her mother had known best, as she always said, and Regina had been helpless to escape. Leopold, the king, had tried to make her wear dresses that fit her status, drenched in diamonds and jewels. Looking back now, she almost regretted turning him down, for those dresses would probably keep her warmer now that night was falling.

She knew she could consort a fireball and make a small fire, but fear of the bandits re-appearing made her think twice about it. Even though Rumplestiltskin had tried teaching her how to cast a protection spell, she still hadn't mastered it, and now she wished she had paid more attention to his lessons. She sat up, and crawled over to a big tree, leaning her back against it and tried to hold back her tears that fell once more. She furiously brushed her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and allowed herself no more tears. She was Regina Mills, daughter of Cora, student of Rumplestiltskin, and if there was one lesson they had taught her over the years it was to never let her weakness show. For others would just exploit it, use it to hurt her, and she couldn't allow that. After four years married to Leopold she had learnt to keep a stone cold mask on, even if it was just for herself, and through that mask there was nothing that could penetrate.

She didn't know when or even how she had fallen asleep, but when the flickering rays of sunlight hit her face, Regina opened her eyes slowly. She had a pounding headache and her ankle was pounding in rhythm with her heart, and worst of all, she were chilled to the bone and wet from sleeping on the forest floor. Sitting up she dragged her hands through her hair, trying to comb out some of the worst tangles, and she did a mental check of the damages to her body. Her headache was most likely due to her sleeping position and the fact that she had been crying the day before, and she noticed a few scrapes and scratches on her hands and legs.

When she finished her body check she looked around herself, trying to figure out where exactly she was. She didn't know much about the forest, or how to navigate it, but Daniel had taught her some lessons that still stuck in her head. She recognized the major oaks around her, and studying the tree she was leaning on, she found it to be moss covered. So, she was facing north, and in a forest filled with oaks. Making her mind up she reached down to her ankle, placing her hand around it, hissing when the pain hit her once more. She concentrated on trying to heal it, but healing had never been her strongest suit, and she soon felt her energy leave her once more. When she felt her body grow weary she drew back and looked at the result, her ankle was now dark bruised, but she was able to move it without too much pain. Grinding her teeth together she leaned on the tree behind her for support and stood up, taking a hesitant step heading north, deeper into the forest. When her legs didn't give out underneath her she continued walking, slowly, but still with some result.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity she stopped, and listened to the sounds of the forest, taking some heavy breaths as well. Daniel had taught her that the most important thing to do while lost in the woods was finding a water source, and she needed to listen for running water, like a river or a waterfall. Birds were singing their sweet songs, and she could hear leafs rustle in the wind, and then, when she was just about to give up, she heard it. The distinct sound of running water coming from west, she picked up her pace and headed towards it, giving Daniel a silent thank-you in her mind.

When she finally reached the water she saw that it was a slow flowing river, with a small waterfall just 30feet up stream, causing the sound she had been following. She hid behind a large tree while she scoped the clearing out, looking for any sign of people, or dangerous animals. When she deemed it safe she quickly found herself half running towards the waterbed and looking down into it. Normally she wouldn't even think about going into the chilly May water, but she was covered in blood, sweat and dirt, and the thought of cleaning herself was too big of a temptation. She took two steps back, and with running speed she jumped into the water, only to feel a thousand chilly needles stabbing her body. She kicked her feet, feeling her skirt flow around her legs, and when she broke the surface she took a deep breath. The feeling of freedom that surrounded her heart made her feel like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. So she was alone, and didn't have any money or tools of survival, and maybe she wouldn't survive for longer than a week, but she was free. She gave a joyful cry into the air, and swirled around in the cold water, not minding the fact that her teeth was now chippering, or that her fingernails started turning blue. She was free. She allowed herself to float on her back, just enjoying the freedom and solitude, when she heard a twig snap.

She started slapping her hands and kicking her legs, panic starting to cup its hands around her throat. She started swimming towards the shore when she saw an older lady walk into the clearing carrying two large buckets. The old woman looked straight at her and dropped both her buckets to the ground, raising her hands in a soothing manner, walking slowly towards her.

"_Easy there, girly. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come out of there before you catch your death?" _The old woman's voice was calm, but firm, letting Regina know the hidden message between the words. _Get out of the water, or I'll make you._

She swam towards the woman, and pulled herself out of the water, flinching when the woman's hands rested themselves on her upper arms. The woman looked at Regina with serious green eyes, mumbling words under her breath, and all Regina could do was hold her breath. The joyful feeling of freedom was now gone, and fear had taken its place, but the older woman's grip was solid, and she didn't know how to get out of it without hurting her. As the minutes ticked by Regina felt her breaths shorten and quicken, and her heart was now racing, her vision blurring from unshed tears.

"_Let me go."_ She whispered the words, and scolded herself for sounding so weak, but the woman didn't seem to notice her words nor her tone.

"_You're completely drenched. You better come with me, dear, and I'll make sure you have a hot meal and a place to rest your head tonight."_ Her tone held no place for discussion, and she started leading Regina towards the woods again. _"Robin would never forgive me if I allowed a poor child stay alone in the woods to die."_ Regina's breaths were coming more rapidly now, and she realized she was hyperventilating, and her vision started blurring before everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Ok. So. I'm sorry for taking so long with updating, but I've just spent an entire week in no-mans-land also known as Karmøy ( A small island outside a small town. Its really small. ). I hope you enjoy! Leave me a review on what you think? Good or bad? :D Next chapter will be with Robin's pov and they will finally start to actually interact! Hope you enjoy it! The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.

* * *

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself._

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

_"I didn't drag her all this way just for her not to be okay. She is going to be perfect. Now, make yourself useful and grab me some clean clothes, child."_

Regina moaned slightly when she felt a warm, soaking cloth drape over her forehead, water trickling down her temples and into her hair, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Her head was throbbing and her joints were stiff. She tried opening her eyes, but with no result. Darkness surrounded her once more.

...

The sound of birds singing woke her up, and when Regina opened her eyes she was surprised and horrified, to find out that she was in a tent. _What happened?_ She blinked several times, while the memories came back to her. Leopold's invitation- or more like coercion- for her to join him and Snow White in Nottingham. The bandits attack, the river and the old lady. Sitting up, Regina groaned, pain shooting up her spine and into her skull. The folds of the tent were pulled aside, and sunlight poured into the tent, illuminating her surroundings. With the new light she was also able to see what she was wearing, or, more like, what she wasn't. Her legs were bare, a man's shirt barely reaching her lower thigh. A yelp escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she hurried to pull a blanket over her legs, before she snapped her neck towards the person who entered.

_"Ah. I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence here in the world of the living."_ The voice was stern, hard, and rough with age. The old woman from the river walked towards her, and Regina couldn't help but back away. This was not suitable behavior for a queen, and, with her mother's whispering voice in her ears, Regina straightened her back, dropped her shoulders and raised her chin. The older woman wore a plain brown dress, a moss-green shawl over her shoulders, and leather boots on her feet. Her grey hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she had two knitting pins worked into it.

_"Where am I?"_ her voice was hoarse. She had never wanted water so much in her life. The older woman seemed to have read her mind, for she handed her a water sack, smiling slightly.

_"You're in Sherwood forest, girl. In the camp of the honorable Robin Hood and his merry men." _ She stated the fact just like it was: a fact. Her features once again turned in a scowl. _"I dragged you here after you decided to faint, and hit your head on a rock for good measure." _Thoughts rushed through Regina's mind faster than she could comprehend. Panic started fastening its grip on her once more, and she felt her body start to shake.

The older woman sat down beside her, raising her hands in a soothing motion, before she placed a hand on Regina's bicep_. "How about we get you out of this tent, huh? It's nothing to fear, child. Don't you worry, you're safe now. Come. I'm Widow Lucas, but everyone calls me Granny. You may choose which one you prefer. What's your name, dear?"_

Regina tried stuttering her name, but Granny suddenly shook her head and muttered something about clothing, and practically ran out the tent, leaving her alone once more. She heard voices outside and the distinct sounds of animals, children were laughing and she heard a few women shouting after them, telling them to be careful. Pushing her emotions down, Regina pulled up her mask, and lifted her chin. She wouldn't show these people her weakness. And when Granny came back inside, carrying a brown dress in plain fabric, and brown leather booths she smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile, no, for those Regina hadn't felt cross her face in four years, but it was a polite smile. She thanked the old woman and got dressed as quickly as her body would allow her, and when she stood there looking down on herself, she felt the tears pricking her eyes. This was how she was supposed to dress every day, like a peasant, with Daniel by her side. She shook of her tears and followed Granny outside, squinting her eyes when the sun hit her face.

She was in a clearing in the woods, several tents were placed around hers. People were buzzing around her, and as soon as she took one step forward, she was almost run over by three little girls laughing and playing with each other. One of the girls, a small redhead with big blue eyes stopped and looked up at Regina. She wore a brown dress, much like the one Regina was wearing, and her curls were a mess running down her shoulders and back. Her skin was tanned and she had many freckles on the bridge of her nose.

_"Who are you?" _the girls voice was bright and filled with joy, and she smiled at Regina who stood like a statue. _"I.. My name is Regina.." _she finally found her voice, looking down at the little girl. _"I'm Anna! I'm seven years old, and that's my mom and dad!" _the girl pointed at a man and a woman, both looking at them with curiosity in their faces. _"How old are you? You are really pretty! Do you want to come and play with us, Regina? Please?" _The girl babbled, taking Regina's hand, not waiting for a reply before she dragged her towards the two other girls she had been playing with. Regina looked back towards Granny, who was staring at her with a hint of a smile on her serious face, and she nodded her head.

The hours passed quickly, and Regina found herself enjoying the children's company and games, and when the sun began to settle in the horizon, the girls dragged her back towards the camp where there was now a big bonfire, and people were sitting around it. All three girls ran towards their families, leaving Regina alone once more, and she stood taking in the scene before her. People were laughing and drinking, talking loudly with each other, and enjoying each other's company. She stood there watching them, not knowing exactly what to do, when a force suddenly hit her legs from behind. She fell face forward into the dirt, and turned around quickly, only to see a small boy with a mop of brown hair staring down at her, his brown eyes big and his bottom lip quivering. Tears started pooling in his eyes when Regina sat up on her knees and smiled gently at him. _"I'm sorry."_ His voice was soft and quiet and Regina felt her heart melt.

_"Don't you worry dear, it was an accident. Did you hurt yourself?" _she kept her voice low and soothing, looking the boy over for any injuries, but he shook his head. _"I'm Roland. Who are you?"_ he looked at her now with curious eyes, seemingly forgotten how she ended up on her knees, and his grief for running into her. _"I'm Regina, dear." _The boy smiled at her and deep dimples formed in his cheeks, and Regina couldn't help but smile back. They sat like that for a few minutes, and Roland told her all about how he was four years old, how he would be a hero when he grew up, and how he loved horses.

_"Roland!"_ A man's voice shouted just a few feet behind the boy, and Regina jumped to her feet, and took three steps back. The man was tall, but he had the hood of his cape over his head, so Regina couldn't see his face. The man kept walking towards them, and Regina continued to take once step back for each of his steps towards her. Her whole body now shook with fear; What if the man got upset for her talking to the boy? What would he do?

She caught Granny's eyes and turned, before she ran towards the older woman, and hopefully some safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** _Ok. So. I havent given up on this story ! I promise! And I apologize for once more having a late update, but I beg of you to bear with me. My mom has apparantly decided that me spending time in my room to write, is a biiiig no no! Therefore; Late updates. Well. Yes. _

_And.. People. Your reviews make my heart flutter almost as much as a certain archer! Do continue, they make me write faster! And if you have any wishes on what you want to see in this story; Don't be afraid to utter them! :)_

_Story: This is written in Robin's POV, and it was horrible to try to enter his mind. I hope it turned out somewhat good for you guys though! Also, little anounsement; There will be some Golden Queen in this story (Not romanticly though!) Next chapter will hopefully come soon, and then we will be back in Regina's POV! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now_

* * *

Little John smacked the back of his left shoulder when the arrow hit the buck in front of them. The animal looked closer to 400pounds and Robin knew that it was a good thing that they were two men to carry it back to camp. They had been out for a hunting trip for two days now, and when they stumbled upon the buck they had counted their blessings, and even though Little John hadn't been to subtle when they saw the animal, Robin had been able to shoot it before it ran, hitting it though the neck. Little John's cry of happiness echoed through the woods, and Robin had to laugh along with the big man, as they walked towards the animal. The buck, along with five rabbits they had caught, would do well in keeping their camp fed and Robin felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"_Help me carry this beast Robin, and tonight we shall have a feast!" _John's voice was light, and as they carried the animal through the woods towards their camp, the men joked and laughed.

When they finally left the buck and rabbits with Alice, Little John's wife, for her to cook, Robin looked around the camp for Roland. Leaving him for the whole of two days had killed a part of Robin's heart, and now he longed to explain to the boy that the trip took more time than expected, and that he was sorry. He said his goodbyes to Alice and John, not noticing the way the woman looked like she wanted to say something, and walked further into the camp in search of his son. He was soon stopped by Anna, the lovely child of William and Elsa, as she pulled his cape. _"Robin, did you meet her yet? She is so pretty! Mom says she's going to be staying for a while! And Granny said that she was a queen!" _the little girls voice almost shook with excitement, but she was soon distracted by the presence of Grace, who begged the girl to come play in the woods. Anna and Grace left him, once more, and he started looking for Roland with new determination. No one had told him anything about a new woman coming into camp, and he had given word that no one was supposed to enter without him or little John being there. So who were this woman and who on earth brought her to camp? And why did Anna call her a queen?

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Roland laugh, and he walked in the direction it came from, rounding the camp's largest fireplace. When he saw them his heart almost stopped. Roland had his back towards him, talking to a beautiful woman with long black hair, and she wore a brown dress. As he walked closer to them he saw how she had a faint bruise on her jaw, and how her body looked like it was ready to spring at any moment, like a doe out in the woods. _"Roland!"_ his voice sounded harsher than he intended to, and he saw how the woman jumped to her feet, looking at him with fear in her eyes. She took three steps back, and as he continued to walk towards them, she continued to walk backwards. So this was the woman Anna had been talking about? He was just about to ask her who she was, when he saw that she looked over her shoulder towards where Granny sat, and she turned and ran towards the older woman, leaving a confused Roland behind.

"_Papa, why did you make 'Gina goes away?" _Roland asked as he looked up at his father, with tears steaming his eyes, and his bottom lip quivering. Robin crunched down and leaned his weight on his ankles, before he pulled his hood away from his face, and looked at his son with confusion lining his face. _"Roland, who was that?" _he asked, wondering how his usually shy son was speaking to a total stranger, and why the woman had ran in fear when he came close.

"_It's 'Gina, papa! She's nice, and she likes horsies like me and she is staying with Granny and she's nice!" _Roland's rambling was cut short by Robin's laugh, and he patted his son's back while chuckling. The boy continued talking about everything that had happened in the two days his father had been absent, but Robin's thoughts drifted from his son to the dark haired woman now sitting next to Granny, peeling potatoes and listening to the women around her.

That evening when they sat down for supper, the women had made a feast of the buck and rabbits, Robin found his eyes drifting more and more to the new woman. He had gotten pieces of information from one of his men, Alan A-Dale, who said that Granny came dragging the girl back from the river. She had apparently fallen and hit her head and she hadn't awoken for a full day, just hours before he and little John came back to camp. He watched her sitting along with Granny on a log for themselves, a plate on her lap with the smallest portion of food he had ever seen a grown person take, and he saw how she looked down into the dirt, and jumped whenever someone came to close. He shook his head and looked down at his son, who had agreed to eat all his veggies if he could stay up one hour later than usual, and smiled fondly. He ruffled his hand through Roland's hair and the boy looked up at him with a toothy grin. All around him his merry men and their families were sitting, side by side, eating, speaking and laughing. The fire in the middle of camp stood proudly and gave them all some much needed heat.

Before the sun had even started to show on the forest floor, Robin was brutally awoken by a wide-awake Roland who had jumped on his chest, and who now shook his shoulders while giggling. _"Papa, I wants to go out and plaaay!" _Robin groaned at his son's words, but he knew it was futile, as the boy wouldn't stop until they were up and about. He tried closing his eyes once more, feeling the darkness surrounding him, when he felt Roland's palms press themselves on his cheeks, pushing his face together. Sighing heavily he sat up on the cot, and they did quick work of dressing, and soon they pushed the tent's folds open and walked into the chilly morning air.

As they walked out into the twilight, Robin's eyes were drawn to the embers of last night's fire, and he saw her sitting on the same log he and Roland had occupied just hours earlier, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Pulling Roland towards him, he crouched down on his knees, looking his son in the eye. _"Roland, how about you go wake up your uncle John? I'm sure he would love to go chase squirrels with you!" _he watched how his son's eyes seemed to brighten, and a grin pulled his lips up, and when the boy turned around quickly, and disappeared towards little John and Alice's tent, Robin chuckled softly to himself.

Years as a thief had taught him how to move unnoticed, and as he walked towards the newcomer he noticed how her shoulders shook slightly, and when he saw her face he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. _"Excuse me, milady?" _he did his best to keep his voice calm, soothing, but he saw how she jumped at the sound of it. She whirled around and looked at him like a frightened doe, and he raised his hands in a peace offering matter. _"It wasn't my intention to scare you, my deepest apologies milady." _He focused on keeping his voice steady and calm, like he did when Roland were sick and grumpy. She tried to scold her face into a blank mask, but he saw the fear flowing behind her dark eyes.

"_No, it's ok, I just didn't hear you coming, that's all." _Her voice was soft, like the finest silk, and he saw how she quickly rubbed the tears from her face. He walked slowly until he reached the log next to her, and sat down, keeping his eyes on her, willing her not to run. His instincts told him to be careful with the poor, frightened girl, but he had obligations as his gang's leader, and their protector. He needed to know who she was, and if there would be any dangers coming with her. After a minute she sat down as well, and she soothed the blanket to cover her legs. _"My name is Robin. I'm the leader here in Sherwood."_ He pondered over what his next words would be, when she spoke up, and he had to strain his ears to hear her soft words. _"I'm Regina. I have to apologize for what trouble I've caused you, and I will be on my way soon."_ Her voice cracked with her last words, and he had to keep himself from reaching over to her and place a hand on hers, to promise to keep all her worries away. He took in her appearance for the first time, looking beyond her beautiful features, and he saw that she was so thin, it was like she had been starved, and he noticed a scar on her upper lip. He noticed the bruise on her jawline, and one on her collarbone, and how they looked to be made by a fist. He felt his blood boil as he came to the conclusion she probably would never admit to, that she had been abused, either by a father, brother or by a husband. Either way, he knew he couldn't send her on her way, not with a clear conscience anyway. _"No. Stay. You are more than welcome here in Sherwood!" _his words were urgent, and for some reason, he didn't want her to leave. Not only because of his previous realization, but because he wanted her to stay. He wanted _her_ to be around.

...

The days passed quickly, and he noticed how Roland always seemed to disappear along with all the other children in camp, every day, at around mid-day. He tried not to worry, for the boy always came back with a happy grin and then continued to go on with his day without fights, not fighting his bedtime nor that he had to eat all his veggies. But Roland was all Robin had left, and he couldn't keep the voices in his head out, not when they were talking about dangers and predatory animals. But when he voices his concerns with some of the other parents in the camp, they all just smile wistfully to him, and ask him to trust the children. For some reason he manages not to pry the answers to all his questions out of Roland, or any of the other children.

...

One night, about two weeks after Regina joined their group, he sits down next to her as they are about to eat supper. She doesn't jump or seem too scared anymore when people, no, the men, come to close to her. He is about to try to talk to her, when he notices how little food she has on her plate, and how she seems more inclined to shove it around with her spoon rather than eat it. Frowning, he looks at her with concern in his expression. _"Does the food upset you, milady?" _he keeps his voice light, and smiles at her, but when she looks at him he is struck by the fear in her eyes. _"N… No."_ her body is rigged, and he lets the subject drop, but makes a note behind his ear to keep a closer eye on her. Surely she knows the dangers of not eating. Surely.


End file.
